bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
W.I.G.H.T.
"A derelict blimp infested with the spirits of Bloons long passed. Its scars show no signs of hampering its nightmarish combat abilities." The W.I.G.H.T. '(Wickedly Insidious Ghost-Haunted Titan) is a powerful MOAB-Class Bloon that appears exclusively during the Halloween season after Round 175. Its supernatural origin makes it hard to damage and its many abilities ensure that not all towers will make it through to the next rounds. Statistics Main Hull * 32,400 hit points. One unit of Absolute Defense. * Movement speed equivalent to Z.O.M.G. * Releases ten Ghost Lights on destruction. Ghost Light * Spawned by the Main Hull. * 500 hit points. No defense. * Moves randomly around the battlefield. * Does five hit points of damage in a 50 pixel radius on destruction. Skull Turret * 1,250 hit points. No defense. * Rebuilds fifteen seconds after destruction. * Three attached to Main Hull. * Releases one Ghost Light on destruction. * Does one hit point of damage per second to random towers. Skull Turrets always target different towers. Detached Engine * Invulnerable. * Movement speed varies. Normal speed is identical to Main Hull but gains speed to perform abilities. * Releases two Ghost Lights on destruction of Main Hull and disappears. * Contact with propeller does three hit points of damage per second. Abilities The W.I.G.H.T. has multiple offensive and defensive abilities allowing it to effectively tear down even the most stubborn of Monkey defenses. '''Summon Ghost Light '- A Ghost Light will appear every five five seconds from the central section of the Main Hull. This process stops when four Ghost Lights are in play from the ability but does not consider Ghost Lights spawned from the destruction of Skull Turrets. '''Possessed Engine - The Detached Engine moves to the tower that has done the most damage to the Main Hull and attaches to it for five seconds, dealing fifteen hit points of damage. Used every thirty seconds. Soul Grinder '''- The Main Hull turns towards a tower on the track and grinds down on it, dealing twenty hit points of damage instantly and throwing fragments of bone out, which can hit other towers for two hit points of damage. Destroyed towers turn into Ghost Lights. Used every forty seconds. Cool-down reduced to twenty seconds after losing more than half of total hit points. '''Phantasmal Barrier - Gains a blue aura similar to Ghost Lights. While the aura is active, the Main Hull has a shield with three thousand hit points. Used once every thirty seconds after losing more than half of total hit points. 'Ghostly Sacrifice '- Usage begins when Main Hull is under twenty-five percent of total hit points. Releases two Ghost Lights which orbit quickly around the Main Hull for three seconds before exploding as if they were destroyed. Cool-down of fifteen seconds. 'STORM OF A THOUSAND SPIRITS '- Final attack. Used when under ten percent of total hit points. Releases a Ghost Light every second and ignores the regular limit on Ghost Lights in play. Detached Engine moves to towers with least life remaining, moving onto the next when the tower is destroyed. Resets the cool-down on Phantasmal Barrier and activates it immediately. Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons